Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-9(7k+19)-6(-2-k)}$
Distribute the ${-9}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-9(}\gray{7k+19}{)} - 6(-2-k) $ $ {-63k-171} - 6(-2-k) $ Distribute the ${-6}$ into the parentheses: $ -63k-171 {-6(}\gray{-2-k}{)} $ $ -63k-171 + {12+6k} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${k}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-63k + 6k} {-171 + 12}$ Combine the ${k}$ terms: $ {-57k} {-171 + 12}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-57k} {-159}$ The simplified expression is $-57k-159$